A day to remember
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Hermione thought that today was just going to be a day like any other, but boy was she wrong. Besides it's not everyday the your worst enemy confesses to liking you.
1. Chapter 1

_**A day to remember**_

I was walking along the corridor where the Slytherin dorms were located. I was heading towards the potions classroom, I was about twenty minutes early but I wanted to get away from Harry and Ron. They've been really distant and kinda mean lately, every time I say something they just seem to ignore me and go on with what ever they were doing before.

I was so wrapped up in thinking so I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone and I fell onto the ground really hard. I looked up and saw that I had run into Malfoy, the one person I really don't want to deal with right now.

"Sorry Malfoy, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said as started to get up, I looked at him and saw a look of hurt on his face. _Why am I apologising to Malfoy and why did he look hurt when I called him Malfoy?_

"Oh its… its fine don't worry about it Hermoine." I looked at him in shock. _Did he just call me Hermoine?_

"Wh..What did you just call me?" He looked pale and shocked at himself.

"Um…" He seemed to be looking everywhere but me.

"I guess there's really no use in hiding it any longer, I… I like you, actually I think I love you. Look I know you don't feel the same and everything so just pretend I didn't say anything."

I stood there shocked at what he had just confessed to me.

"Draco I … I don't know what to say." I looked down at the ground feeling rather embarrassed about it because I felt the same way as well but I knew if I were to admit that to anyone other then him I'd be classed a traitor from the houses.

"You don't have to say anything Hermoine I understand I kno" I cut his sentence off.

"Draco how do I know that this isn't some kind of sick joke?"

He looked up at me and took a step closer.

"Does this make up your mind." He stated before pulling my face towards his and kissing me softly on the lips.

When he pulled back I was in a daze I couldn't think properly.

"Um… yea it does." I finally regained my senses and was able to talk.

"Hermoine will you, will you go out with me? I don't care what Slytherin think of me or the other houses, I can't hide my feelings anymore."

"Give me some time to think about this." He nodded and I continued to my original route.

I stood outside the potions classroom for a few minutes by myself before Draco joined me. We didn't talk, he just stood a bit closer then usual.

Eventually everyone else arrived and Snape showed up and let us in. I sat at the back of the classroom and watched as Harry and Ron walked passed me with out saying anything.

Snape put some instructions up on the board and I started coping them down, but I was interrupted when a piece of parchment landed on my table. I looked up and found Draco looking at me. He gave me a small smile before going back to his work.

I opened it up and read was written.

**Why aren't sitting with Potter and Weasley?**

I picked up my quill and looked up to make sure Snape wasn't looking at me before replying.

_**They just started ignoring me for some reason.**_

I threw it back onto Draco's table and got back to work while waiting to read his reply.

It went on like this for the remainder of the class before we left though he slipped a note into my hand as we were walking out the door.

Because it was lunch I headed down to the lake and sat down under a tree, of course it was the furthest from the castle. I got comfortable and started reading the note. It was a note asking me to meet him tonight in the room of requirement. It was Draco.

"What time tonight?" I asked as I took my robe off and laid back a bit.

"11. Is that okay with you?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

After a while I got sick of the silence and started speaking again.

"I thought about what you asked me." I stated as I played with a blade of grass.

"Do you have an answer though?" he asked quietly. I could tell he was torn between staying to hear the answer, or running off so that he wouldn't feel rejected.

"Yes." That's all I said and I knew by the way Draco was looking at me he felt frustrated.

"Well?" he asked when I hadn't said anything.

"I'd like to give it a go but you have to promise me this isn't a joke." I looked into hie eyes and I saw that he was lying.

"This isn't a joke Mione." He stated as he leaned down and kissed me again. I pulled back after a while and stared at him before saying something.

"You know this morning when I woke up I thought it was just going to be an ordinary day, but I guess I was wrong."

"Why's that?" he asked as he played with one of my curls.

"Because today's been a day to remember." I looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

_So what do you think?_

_Please R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. IMPORTANT AN

AN: thanks to all those who reviewed even if they were a type of flame. I still appreciate it. To answer people's questions about my writing usually it's pretty good but I'm really sick at the moment and my mind has detached itself. My keyboard is also not working properly some of the keys are hard to press, thanks to my little brother and his tantrums. I hope you understand that I'm trying my best at least while I'm sick and when I'm better I'll try to improve them.

_Princess of Darkness17 _


End file.
